


The Swan, The Wolf, and The Dragon

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Age Play Red Riding Hood, Consensual Kink, F/F, Gen, Light BDSM, Platonic BDSM, Praise Kink, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: What gifts will Little Emma bring to caregiver Regina next?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	The Swan, The Wolf, and The Dragon

**The Wolf**

The front door shut softly as Regina finished preparing snacks for her playdate with Emma. Extra cheddar goldfish, freshly cut apple slices with a side of caramel, and cheese puffs. Being ever the picky eater. 

“It’s almost ready,” Regina calls out as the footsteps drew nearer. 

When Emma first appears in the doorway her frame of mind is clear. Regina is in the presence of her Sweet Swan. “Mama, do you ‘member the other day when you read to me?” 

“Of course, I do darling. Would you like another story?” Already she dries her hands ready to cross the room and provide the coming home kiss to her little one. Emma squirms under the direct attention of the brunette, digging the toe of her boot into the floor. “And do you ‘member how you said there was something you always wanted but never had?” 

Resting a hand on her hip, Regina nods her kiss barely landing on Emma’s cheek. “Yes.” 

“’Kay. Stay right here!” Emma said, turning and running out of sight. She shouted back. “Don’t move!” 

“Do you need help?” 

“No. Close your eyes Mama.” Left with no decision but to comply, amber eyes closed as multiple sets of footsteps returned. Her breath quickened. Little Emma arrived home but this guest was also her doing. 

“Come on, it’s okay.” A soft whimpering accompanied the blonde’s words. “And open!” 

Beside the blonde was a skittish creature with golden eyes. Initially, Regina took a step back and hit the island behind her. To say she was shocked...that was putting the situation lightly “Oh Emma,” Regina tsk’d with a grin. 

“She likes lots of head and belly rubs, long runs in the woods, but her favorite is snuggling.” Covering the wolf’s ears, Emma leaned forward. Those round verdant eyes filled with sadness. “She don’t gots a Mommy.” 

“Does not have,” Regina corrected softly, holding out her hand. 

“It’s okay Red,” Emma encouraged, burying her face in the dark fur and kissing the wolf’s head. Padding forward, the giant wolf gingerly nuzzled olive fingers with her snout. “Good wolfie.” 

“I always wanted a pet wolf,” Regina admitted, running her fingers through the dark as night silky fur. Understanding her the wolf drudged closer to allow those fingers to scratch the sweet spot behind her ear. A satisfied hum escaping.

“She’s the prettiest wolf, isn’t she Mama?” 

“Beautiful.” 

“Do you like your surprise?” 

“It’s perfect.” 

Covering the wolf’s ears once more, Emma leaned into Regina. “She was scared that’s why she is the wolf.” 

“Emma, why don’t you go fetch a stuffie for our new friend, hmmm?” 

“Okay Mama,” Emma said, receiving her kiss on the cheek from the brunette. Disappearing to her room in the mansion, Regina could hear her digging through her toybox. It was likely she was the most spoiled little of them all.

The golden eyes of her wolf shone brightly in the afternoon’s light. Providing what she hoped was a soothing stroke down the wolf’s snout. “You don’t have to be afraid of Red. When you’re in this house, you can be whatever you need to be.” 

The wolf took to the floor and sat her head in Regina’s lap. When Emma returned she laid beside her companion and against Mama as well. “I brought you my wolf. She always looks out for me when it’s night night time and I get scared.” 

Regina watched as Red gently took the toy in her mouth and tucked it beneath her chin. 

“Are you still having nightmares?” Regina asked as Emma turned her face into Red’s fur. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“You didn’t tell Mama that.” 

“I sorry. I forgot.” Emma squeaked and slowly the wolf form shrank, and the long body of Red Lucas took its place. “My wolf!” 

Without so much as a word, Red Riding Hood wrapped the blonde in a protective embrace. 

“If I had known we were having a guest, I would have prepared something special for you,” Regina stated, lightly cupping Red’s chin. Trying to gauge any discomfort before it could reach ahead. Sensing there wasn’t anything negative she gently strokes down the woman’s cheek, offering an easy smile. 

“She’s still feeling shy,” Emma said munching on the snack tray, left leg bobbing over the knee of her right. All the while feeding a few goldfish to Red. 

“Shall we do a movie?” 

“And snuggles?! Red and I need snuggles, Mama.” Emma said with grabby hands. 

“Would you like that Red?” Regina asked as the waitress nodded. 

“You girls pick the movie, Emma you carry the snack tray and show Red where we will watch it.” 

“C’mon Red,” Said Emma, taking her by the hand and through the house to her Princess room. “we can share my room, okay?” 

“Okay,” Red whispered, stopping Emma’s progress to her movies. 

The blonde turned and sat the taller girl down. Noting with joy that Red followed her lead. “What color are you?” 

“Green.” 

“No one is going to hurt you or judge you in this house,” Emma said, holding onto the brunette. Then she went to her wardrobe and found something for them to change into. “I like to snuggle in jammies. You can wear some of mine.” 

Red’s face flushed. “She’s gentle.” 

“I spent most of our first time together crying like a baby,” Emma confessed. Fiddling with her jammies. “What stoplight color do you say if you need a minute?” 

“Yellow.” 

“What if you need us to stop?” 

“Red.” 

“Red,” Emma repeated with a wry little grin. “Mama is so happy. I can tell.” 

“How?” Red asked. 

“We were reading fairy tales and she was talking about a pet wolf. Then I found you!” 

Squirming under the attention, Red flushed. “I’m nothing special.” 

The quiet gasp from Emma garnered her attention. Her lip quivered, though her tiny jaw was set. When Regina lightly knocked on the door, peeking inside Emma’s arms flopped to her side. Reading the blonde, she entered, gently taking one of her hands. “Emma, what is it sweetie?” 

“Our wolf doesn’t feel special,” Emma said, waterworks brimming her eyes. She was pulled into a loving embrace, and received extra kisses as a few tears gone rogue fell. 

“Well then, we shall have to make her feel extra special tonight. Won’t we?” Regina said, to Emma’s tearful nod drying plump cheeks with the pads of her thumb. “Does my Little Swan need help with her jammies?” 

She nodded, and Regina entered with her back to Red in the interest of privacy. “Lift.” 

First went the blonde’s Storybrooke Sheriff's t-shirt. Next came the unhooking of her bra, and over Regina’s shoulder Red observed with great interest. No one could deny the gentle beauty of the blonde. But seeing her in this light, the paleness of her skin reminding Red of her beloved moonlight. 

“My beautiful girl,” Regina cooed to a blushing Emma, booping her nose before sliding her shorts down and assisting her into the onesie. While her blonde one was left in a fit of giggles and butt wiggles.

“Mama…” Emma said, nuzzling into her neck. 

“Red, are you having trouble?” Regina asked, without turning around, zipping Emma’s outfit. 

“Um…no…” Red’s face surely matched her former cape. “Idon’tthinkso.” 

“Emma or myself can help you.” 

“You can call me Emmy too.” Emma provided as Red slowly nodded, and fiddled with the still folded jammies. “Hey, talk to me.” 

“I don’t know what to do. I always just do this stuff on my own, and…what if I make you mad?” 

Not for the first time today Emma and Regina wore matching faces of kindness and understanding. It was the blonde who stepped forward first. “You don’t have to be alone anymore Red. You don’t have to hide who you are, either side, any side,” Emma corrected herself. “And you most certainly are something special.” 

Seconding Emma’s words with a nod, Regina zipped the blonde’s onesie and attached a pacifier to the neckline. “Incredibly special. It can be an overwhelming experience, but we will do everything in our power to guide you and handle you with tender loving care.” 

Magicking a piece of paper to her hand, Regina handed it to Red. “This is what Emma and I have agreed upon. I can do anything I want within these guidelines, but I always, always respect them.” 

“Mhmm. She’s a good Mommy.” Emma chipped in. At her words, Regina smiled in the softest of ways. Radiating love. 

“This is why I’ve been smelling you all over each other,” Red stated, more for herself than their benefit. 

“You can feel free to read over what we have and see if there is anything that piques your interest. Emma and myself are happy to discuss, or allow you to observe. We had discussed the idea of a playdate, I didn’t realize Emma had someone in mind.” 

Uh-Oh, Regina arched her brow but it was the blonde who was bright red. Giggling at her Mama’s words. Bouncing on the tips of her toes, Emma pleads with the wolf. “But today we can just snuggle. Can’t we Red, pwease?” 

Releasing the withheld breath, Red nodded. “I would love that Emmy.” 

“Do you need help getting into those or would you prefer something else?” 

The onesie was a perfect introduction into their little world. Deep blue and a smattering of tiny moon shapes all over it. Occasionally a shooting star to set off the illusion of being under a night sky. Emma peered at her eyes overflowing with hope as her fingers drummed against one another. “Are you ready to snugggggggggggggggggggllllllllleeeeeeeee?!”

“Uh-” Red’s face becomes just that, a smattering of crimson that forms patchy blotches on her chest. 

Making her way to the door as if she senses the unease Red is enduring. “I’ll step out so that you girls have some privacy.” 

No sooner does the door crack itself and steps proceed down the stairs does Emma spring into action. This energy is unlike anything Red’s ever witnessed from the blonde before. Then again, so is the face splitting smile. When she confided in this woman about herself this was the last thing she imagined happening. 

To someone like her no less. 

Emma has the loaned pajamas in her hands, standing expectantly. “If you want I can show you how to put these on. If you don’t want, I can magic them on you.” 

“What do you think I should do?” 

“If I help you into jammies you’ll feel better.” At those words the lanky woman strips down to her panties. The chill in the air gives way to goosebumps. “We need to hurry so you can stay warm!” 

Kneeling Emma lightly touched the back of her knee. “This leg up.” 

She repeats the motions with the other leg before helping Red by holding the sleeves out. Happily plopping back down on the floor to begin zipping up long legs. Giggling as she reaches her friend's neckline then surprising her with a boop on the nose. 

For all her concentration on helping Red get comfortably into the onesie and the safe zipping to avoid catching her skin, Emma missed the teardrops. “‘Ma.”

“What is it, Red?” Emma’s cradling the back of her head so she cannot hide her face. 

“N-no one’s ever dressed me when I’m this little before,” 

“It’s okay. Like I said earlier the first time can be overwhelming. All these new feelings and gentleness if that’s your thing. We’re here for you. I think we have just the thing to help you let go of the weight of the world for a little bit,” 

Sliding her hand down and interlinking their fingers Emma leads the other girl downstairs where the couch has been converted into a plush bed. In front of which a large white sheet is draped over the wall displaying the title screen for The Lego Movie. With it the soft playing theme floating in the air. 

Resting her eyes on the far left corner was the town Mayor. Or to Emmy, her Mama. Fate had not yet determined the relationship they would share with one Red Riding Hood. Only that these women be brought together. Fate was funny that way. Silk pajamas shimmered in daylight's fading light.

“Mama this is no time to nap!” Joining the sleepy small-town mayor on the make-shift bed has Emma bouncing all the way there. “I brought you your wolf and-and she’s in jammies. We are ready for our special happy time.”

“One cannot possibly sleep with two little ones in the house.”

Interestingly Emma shoots her a side-eye. “Your eyes were closed.”

“I listened for any sounds that my presence required. It sounded as though My Swan had everything under control.” 

Eagerly nodding Emma seconded the statement. A single-digit rising to point at her Mama “Are you sure you aren’t gonna fall asleep?” 

“Queen’s honor.” Snatching Emma by the hand and pulling her down into a plethora of kisses to ferocious giggling. “Do you believe me now?” 

“Yes! We have to save love for Red!”

“That is the secret Mama’s never run out of love.” In that moment watching the two of them share an easy affectation made Red’s heart pound. No easy task for someone of her kind. 

No, not at all. 

Here she stood on the precipice of everything that consumed her waking moments. Every last one until...until  _ SHE _ slipped out in front of Emma. Once acceptance flowed from excited pink lips that was the end of resistance. Playing together often. Finding ways to slip it into everyday conversation. 

Only when it was the two of them. Now they were three. How on earth Regina would fare providing for two easily overexcited, and needy little ones. Ones so similar and spectacularly different than Emma and Red. 

Each of them stares Red Riding Hood realizes too late. Yet another first. Emma rises to her knee’s shuffling across the daybed to pull Red on with them. Then she’s shuffling her cutie girl way back to Mama. The daybed is the perfect length to grant small feelings. A supportive pillow helps them remain upright. 

“Cerrar,” Regina utters in a hushed tone. 

The blinds draw themselves to a close helping the hung up sheet to illuminate further. Emma wants her Mama and Red snuggles but poppy corn calls her name. Across their laps are two pop-up serving trays. Each with their own bowls of goodies. Of course, Regina has carefully snuck in halved grapes, and apple slices along with the generous servings of popcorn and goldfish. 

Per usual, Emma sucks down every last snack at warp speed. It used to send Regina’s anxiety through the roof to watch her girl exchange changes for oxygen to stuff her mouth full. This worry was unlikely to change but then the tray disappeared and Emma backed herself into Regina’s arms. A bowl of popcorn appeared in a curled arm, as the other hand kept lightly stroking down their guests. 

As simple as a gesture it felt nice to be cared for. 

To be thought of. Emma’s sweetness easing the remaining nerves entirely as Red’s tray disappeared to her scooting into awaiting arms. A content little sigh reaching her ears. 

“Stuffie check?” In Emma’s hands is a tiny, velvety soft Evil Queen stuffed pal. The cute kind styled more after Funko Pops than the actual Snow White cartoon. Reaching behind her, Red finds My Wolf, holding it up for inspection. “We’ll have a surprise for you next time.” 

Even in the dimly lit room Red deciphers a slightly smiling Regina. “Maybe we can have a sleepover?” 

When Regina stares at her for a long moment Red’s confidence wavers. “Emma has been dying to have a sleepover.” 

An eager nod from the blonde punctuates Regina’s words. “Next time.” 

How she manages to keep the words from flowing too eagerly Red will never know. She does manage to replicate Emma’s nod. A soft patting from Regina’s hand over the blonde between them causes her to melt. 

So simple. 

_ Mama’s never run out of love.  _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Hey,” Emma said, catching the lanky brunette just outside the front door. “You okay?” 

Wrapping her arms around herself, Red softly nodded. “Yeah…I-I would like to come back.” 

Relief flooded Emma. Stealing one of the brunette’s long arms to snuggle into her side.“We want you to come back.” 

“Did you see her face when she saw the wolf?” Red asked, taking a few steps back. Emma let her gain the space but smirked. 

“She’s not a woman that is easily surprised.” 

“When we met before, in the Enchanted Forest, she never would have done that. It was part of what always drew me to her.” 

Quirking an eyebrow, Emma took a seat and ushered Red to join her on the step. “Alpha to Alpha, eh?” 

“Well, usually when you challenge another Alpha one of you dies.” 

“Morbid,” 

“Are you two…?” 

Emma crooked an eyebrow at her and flustered the poor brunette. “Yes.” 

“I can’t promise I won’t show up as the wolf next time either.” 

Taking a slender hand in her own, Emma placed a chaste kiss upon it. “I can’t promise to be sad about that.” 

“Your wolf,” Red repeated, for the first time that night to a small Emma smile. 

“I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Regina likes you. Not purely in the realm of friendship as I’d wager you can. As do I.” 

“I had no idea.” 

“Oh yeah. I’m talking like all twenty-eight years of the curse liked you. Well, wanted you.” 

“Me?!” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Do you remember that time we almost… at The White Rabbit?” 

“I do,” Emma’s crooked grin won out before her next challenge was issued. “The next time you shove me against something you better take me.” 

“Isn’t that somewhere in your rules?” 

Emma smirked, “You have a copy. Why don’t you read it over and let us know what you think?” 

“I can do that.” 

“Emma,” Regina said, stepping outside. Struck by the sight of both women peering at her innocently. She flushes with bits of color across her ample bosom.“Oh, Red, you’re still here. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry if…” Red began to be stopped by the light smile on Regina’s face followed by the briefest scent of budding arousal. “Sorry.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Dear. Emma becomes easily distracted when she’s feeling little. Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes,” Emma admits, with a shrug. 

“May I speak with Red alone?” Regina asks Emma whose only response is to hug their guest and then go inside. “Wolfstime is next week correct?” 

“Yeah, but how do you know?” 

“I always hoped to have a wolf,” Regina said, cupping her chin lightly. Peering into the green to find that the golden bits of the beast were there slightly beneath the surface. “Most werewolves were insane, untamable. Such a shame truly.” 

“My human side is what tames me.” 

“You’re magnificent Red Lucas.” 

Her flush crept down into the neckline of Red’s shirt. “I don’t know about all that.” 

“I do.” Regina breathed, drawing nearer. 

Even from where she stood Red could detect the raised heart rate. Detect the way Regina was drawn into her, not unlike the way she had observed her being drawn towards Emma this evening. Being so close to the two of them reminded Red of how alone she felt in Storybrooke. Surrounded by friends and family who were all reunited with their True Loves or beginning to develop it. 

“You can come to watch when I turn next week.” 

“I would love to.” It had always been the amber eyes of the Queen that drew Red. Being so near, it was impossible not to drown in the curiosity and lust, swirling within them. “How did you get here?” 

“Emma brought me with magic.” 

“If it is alright with you, I’d like to accompany you home. We can drive, or I can use magic.” 

“Drive please?” Red asked, a hint of this afternoon lingering. 

“Very well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a glutton for punishment never focusing on one thing for too long.
> 
> The Wolf is to whet the appetite and get feelers out. Be sure to pop in and let me know what is liked, disliked, or needs to be altered. I aim to be accurate in my tagging so do tell me if those are incorrect. 
> 
> Stay well, my friends. 
> 
> If you don't wish for everyone to see I can be reached via e-mail, Google Hangouts, or Facebook: bross8908@gmail.com, Discord: UnfairestOfThemAll#6981


End file.
